Hazardous Time Travel, Wait What?
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Seriously, you have asked for it, and here it is! Digimon Tamers relived by it's three Protagonists! Expect information to start slowly then build up later! Thanks for the support of my Fifty fanfics! Rating isn't higher because that would be pushing it!
1. Time Traveling All Over Again

(Fanfare)

AND HERE IT IS… THE FIFTHIETH STORY BY REDDRAGONFORCE 1!

RDF1: (bows) Thank you, thank you! I know I've had other stories before this, but since I've taken a few off before we reached fifty, this is officially fifty now!

(Applause)

Dx: I'm so proud! (Sheds a tear) And I've been there this entire time! GO ME! (Cheers in joy)

Jenny: (smacks her head in disgust) Why me…?

LR: Hey, at least you've been around longer than me. Seriously, I'm 'technically' still the newbie on here.

RDF1: Don't worry, I'm probably gonna get another OC eventually. It's only a matter of time. I mean, when I got you, I moved Jenny up, alongside a few others (Namely unused dragons in my mental dragon realm).

So, anyways, I hear you want Takato to time travel and relive his journey. This is gonna be tough, because it'll be more in depth and slightly more off track than Davis's journey. Davis just had the Power of Miracles, which is awesome in and of itself; however, it just doesn't match up against Takato's Hazard Power. The Power of Miracles can change the tide of battle when things are at their worse, but the Power of the Hazard is something SO dangerous, only someone like Takato can keep it at bay and possibly even use it for the benefit of others, instead of their detriment. That's why, personally, I like Takato better than Davis, because of this very reason. Sure, Davis is underutilized and hated on for little-to-no reason, but even THEN his fans actually try to overplay him and nearly turn him into Gary Stu, which gets NO points with the crowd. With Takato, he has so much responsibility, and that's just with the canon story we're seeing, not including all our head canons, fan theories, etc. to make him even more relatable. I've read enough fanfic on both to know that those that write for Takato keep a slightly better balance, if only because he has so much to do canon-wise that fanfic writers don't seem to add as much by comparison.

So yeah, I'm not dissing Davis in any way. If my Time Travel Story doesn't prove that to you, then you're WAY too stingy on ANY level. So, let's get going: Davis is great, Takato is even better!

RDF1: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HELP IN GETTING ME THUS FAR TO THIS POINT!

Reviews thus far: 598!

Can we get over 700 during the course of this fanfic? [I hope we can! ;)]

Once again, thanks for all your support, and don't worry: I still got two more chapters left for my W.I.T.C.H. Gx story. After that, it's a new story with Treasure Planet (a personal guilty pleasure movie) and then Avengers (starring Gohan like you've never seen him before, and I don't mean his time travel version I already wrote).

I do believe that's enough, Disclaimer, do your thing!

Disclaimer: RedDragonForce 1 does not own Digimon Tamers. He is a mere fanfic writer using fair use to express ideas. He only owns his OCs and certain ideas, and maybe not even that much.

(Story Begin)

(Chapter Begin)

In a small bedroom in a house that laid above a bakery in a large City of a small country, there lay a boy in bed, tossing and turning, sweat dripping down his forehead. He was having a nightmare, one that came alongside a fever, or so he thought. His parents, who were the owners of the bakery downstairs, were fraught with worry for their son, as he had been like this for a few days now. They didn't know the cause of it, nor would they know for a long time yet.

"This is his third day like this," said Yoshie, "I don't know what we're going to do, Takehiro."

"Takato is strong, Yoshie," replied Takehiro, "He'll pull through. We've done everything we can. Now, we just have to wait."

(AN1)

* * *

Takato himself wasn't faring any better. He looked like he had just been through battle, and it whooped him in the process. He was exhausted and battered and bruised and he couldn't remember why.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" asked Takato.

"**You're here, with me, boy!**" said a dark, ominous voice.

'Oh no, you have GOT to be kidding me,' thought Takato, dread filling his being as he turned to see that LAST mon he ever wanted to see again: Megidramon.

"Megidramon! What are you doing here!?" demanded Takato, even in his current state, he wasn't gonna show fear to this negative force within him.

"**Same as you, waiting to reach our destination,**" replied Megidramon, "**After all, that is what one does when time traveling.**"

"Time travel!?" exclaimed Takato, "I thought we were done with all that!"

"**Oh, we are, or were, but that was a separate matter. Now, we have a whole new dilemma before us: reliving the past,**" replied Megidramon, "**And right now, your younger body is trying to handle my power being infused with it at a younger age than it should have ever been infused with.**"

"You gotta be kidding," said Takato, "I thought I always had your power. I mean I DID create Guilmon, your reincarnation. The Hazard Power was only fully released once before the Golden Digivice given to us by Goldramon allowed me to use your power safely with Guilmon as Gallantmon."

"**You're not lying, for that is true. I have resided here since you were born. I have already merged with my past self rather easily; given my powers of Hazard has the potential to distort time anyways; however, that is not the same with you. I may have always resided in here, but that does not mean you have always held my power. It was awakened when your imagination combined with your D-Power focused all my power into the Data of Guilmon. Since the time travel has occurred, your younger body is absorbing my power without Guilmon here to divert and purify it. If nothing is done (and I wouldn't care if it wasn't), then my power will consume you, leaving me with full control.**"

"Well, it's a good thing Takatomon will always have me," said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Guilmon walk up, "Takato and I are one. We can never be separated permanently, and that's why together, Takato and I will succeed in holding back your power until it's time."

"Guilmon, it's good to see you, but what's going on?" asked Takato.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," said Guilmon, his eyes going feral, "But you're younger self is almost done absorbing what power has already leaked through. I will stay here with Megidramon until such time as you receive your Digivice. I will see you soon, Takatomon."

"Thanks Guilmon," said Takato, teary eyed as he hugged his best digital friend, before heading out and waking up in the real world.

(AN2)

* * *

Takato didn't waste too much time in waking up, his fever broken, and his parents gasping, before sighing with relief.

"TAKATO!" shouted Yoshie, hugging him, "I'm so glad your awake!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Mom," replied Takato, before finding his airways closing in on itself, "Can you… let go… I still need… to breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," replied Yoshie, releasing her son, "But don't push yourself. You're staying in bed until tomorrow. No questions."

"Yes ma'am," replied Takato, in his obedient voice.

(AN3)

And with that, they left Takato to get some more rest. Takato sighed; there was no explaining this to them. He was in his childhood body in the past and the Hazard activated earlier than usual, leaving him in a big predicament. Bigger still was that he didn't know what happened with his friends. The last thing he remembered was going into battle with his friends, all of them. Rika and Henry beside him battling the strongest of them.

'What happened in that battle?' wondered Takato, before drifting off to sleep at last.

* * *

Takato healed quickly, since Guilmon was there, even if he was in his mind for the time being. As the days passed Takato got back into his normal routine, at least his younger self's routine; however, this time Takato upgraded his deck for a more competitive build. With his future knowledge, and future battles, he knew exactly which cards he needed to make his deck tournament ready. The strategies were slightly different with the turn-based strategy card game than real time/real life fighting, but he was able to build his deck with great success. Battling Kazu and Kenta wasn't the same anymore, since he knew all their strategies inside and out, and with his new deck, was able to win nearly every match against them.

Takato eventually started dueling other people at a nearby shop, with similar success, and was able to sign up for the local tournament. With about a year to spare before becoming a tamer, Takato decided to refocus his life on his studies, at least to the point of making the grade. Beyond that, his artistic talent increased as well and he drew when he had a free day not dueling or doing homework. As the tournament day arrived, he was confident that he could win.

And win he did. With only one loss in the round-robin style tournament, he won first place and got a rare card that actually helped his deck out. It was a VenomMyotismon, super rare, and it fit in with his virus deck. With the Shop Tournament victory, he was able to register for the upcoming City Tournament in five months. This would be important, as he would meet Ryo and Rika there, the Digimon King and Queen. If nothing else, he could give them a run for their money, but defeating them was a big challenge, even knowing some of Rika's strategy.

Megidramon wasn't as bad as Takato thought he was at first. He was evil to be sure, but he liked being more of a chaotic type than a villain type, as he just liked to destroy things, and his new victory streak could be seen as destroying his 'opponents', which satisfied the Digital Hazard for now.

(AN4)

In the face of this 'new' Takato, even Kazu and Kenta were able to eventually step up their game, at least a little bit. They were able to fine-tune their decks to be more balanced; yet they wouldn't be able to take any tournament placements. Takato was happy that they took the game more seriously, which would eventually cross over into the real thing, which he excelled at. Despite being one of the worst card players last time, he was able to perform original combos never thought possible, and some actually WERE impossible, to perform in the game. Takato soon became very well known as the new rising rookie star in the city. By the time the tournament came around, he was in the top 10 expected to either win, or place.

* * *

The City Tournament wasn't like anything he expected. Having never been to tournaments in his past life, it wasn't unexpected to feel nervous for his first Tournament. Luckily it was a Saturday that he had school off, otherwise his parents would go ballistic over him skipping school, despite actually improving his grades over the past year. As he got ready for the elimination-style tournament where 64 of the best players gathered every year to see who's the best, he smiled at the new level of competition before him.

(AN5)

As the day passed, Takato felt less nervous, focusing on his gameplay strategies and backups as necessary. He even pulled off a new combo he hadn't yet done in the quarterfinal round. When he looked up at who was facing whom, it was him and Rika, while Ryo faced another player that Takato recognized from the high school he eventually attended.

"Well, well, Takato Matsuki," greeted Rika, "I hear you've improved your game recently. I hope to have a challenge from someone people have voted into the top 10 favorites to place in this tournament."

"And you're Rika Nonaka, Rumiko's daughter," replied Takato, getting a frown out of Rika. He smoothly transitioned into another statement that got Rika smirking, "But I hear more from the players than the covers. Are what they said true?"

"You're about to find out," smirked Rika, this kid was something else. She would have fun playing against this kid.

Battling Rika, even knowing her strategies, wasn't easy. A few gutsy moves early on gave him the first victory, but that only served to get Rika more focused. Takato played hard, but couldn't match up to Rika on the second go around. The third and final round was pushing both of them to their limits. Takato finally managed to call out VenomMyotismon to the field and deal a decisive blow to Rika, but she was able to survive and make a counter attack that defeated Takato and gave Rika the overall victory.

"Great Job, Rika," said Takato, shaking Rika's hand in respect, "Good luck against Ryo."

"Thanks," replied Rika, "Not that I need it."

Unfortunately, Rika wasn't able to beat Ryo. In a two-one victory, Ryo was declared the winner and official Digimon King. Rika, being the top female duelist, was crowned the Digimon Queen, a title she had mixed feelings about, given Ryo's current attitude.

Takato was given third place for his one victory over Rika, since Ryo swept the other person in a 2-0 set, and was named the Digimon Knight. Takato didn't mind, as he was considered the third best duelist in the City, as least for now.

(AN6)

* * *

Not one week after the tournament, people across the city came to duel him or congratulate him on his third place victory, which was an accomplishment in and of itself. As the days passed by, Takato fell into a new routine, go to school, head to the card shop or home for homework, followed by hanging out the park with Kazu and Kenta with maybe dueling once every other day, and finally returning home to finish whatever homework was left followed by supper and bed. It worked for a while, but he was next to unbeatable, never losing two games in a set to anyone, which kinda depressed him. After the City tournament, the competition just seemed to be less than before. Upon hearing that an open tournament was being held in a few months got him hopeful. Maybe he'd see Rika or Ryo there, finally having that rematch, or first match in Ryo's case, and maybe pulling off a win against his best competition. So, time passed and the open tournament came about… with similar results. Ryo, he figured out, had already left to the Digital World to deal with Millenniummon with Ken, leaving him and Rika to be each other's main competition, which didn't surprise him when he and Rika were in the final match.

"It's been awhile, Rika, how have you been?" asked Takato, slightly more forward this time.

"Bored. If you don't give me a good match again, Matsuki, I WILL make you pay," replied Rika, sounding a bit grumpy, but Takato concluded it was because Ryo wasn't here. She wanted her rematch for Goldramon's sake.

"Well, how's about a wager?" proposed Takato, deciding to do what he did in their last match and make an early gutsy move to see if it paid off, "If I win, you'll go out to dinner with me, my treat. If you win, I'll give you one of my rarest cards that can suit your deck. Sound good?"

This got Rika's attention, it wasn't uncommon for boys of various ages older than her (some REALLY creepy) to try and ask her out (some of the older ones recognizing her from her mother), only to be met with her right hook, but coming from Takato it sounded friendly, actually nice by comparison. It didn't help that she had built up her image as the Digimon Ice Queen over the past few months since the City Tournament. She smirked and they shook on it, neither of them determined to lose.

(Time Change)

Unfortunately, Takato couldn't pull a win; fortunately he planned for this wager months in advance when he got a Secret Rare Taomon in a lucky booster pack he picked up shortly after the City Tournament.

"Better luck next time, Matsuki," said Rika, giving him less of a smirk, and more of a smile, before walking off.

Little did either of them know, things between them would change, especially for Rika, as she was about to receive a visitor from another world.

* * *

Time marched on and his routine didn't change, however, one morning Kazu decided to challenge him before school. He figure, 'what the heck', and agreed. As the duel progress, he felt a nagging tingling sensation of Déjà vu as his Dark Tyrannomon took a big hit from Maildramon before drawing the one card he needed to end the duel. It was MetalTyrannomon, which meant in the space between the Real and Digital World right now, Calumon was about to enter into the real world. He smirked at the thought of an old friend returning.

"I Digivolve DarkTyrannomon into METALTYRANNOMON and finish this with a Nuclear Laser!" declared Takato, as he finished off Kazu.

"Oh man, how did you pull that off!? I thought I had you there," replied Kazu, before putting away his cards in his box they kept there.

"Sometimes lady luck is just on my side," finished Takato, as he shuffled his deck before placing it back in his box as well. It was then he noticed, off to the side where his cards were a bit messier, there it was: The Blue Card, the one that proved the bond between Tamer and Digimon.

"Hey, Kazu, go on ahead so you won't be late. Ms. Asaji won't be so forgiving this time since it's your fifth one this year," informed Takato, being careful to keep this card hidden.

Kazu nodded, agreeing with him on Ms. Asaji. The woman was a great teacher and all, but she could be a bit harsh. It's not their fault that traffic builds up just before school started.

After Kazu left, Takato pulled out the Blue Card and scanned it through his reader. Like before, it changed into his now Red Digivice. He placed it back in the box for now as he headed to school, barely getting there as the bell rang. Luckily, Ms. Asaji let it slide since it was only the first time, and he was technically within eyesight by the time the bell rang. So, class continued as usual and Takato pulled out his notebook and started copying the notes on the information he already knew and the day progress as normal.

After School, he went by the park to grab his card box and headed home as quickly as possible, as to avoid unnecessary trouble and be ready for the next step in Guilmon 're-creation'. After helping out his parents in the bakery for a few hours, he went upstairs to clean up for supper as well as set up his Digivice to scan Guilmon's data that he finished up the day before. Once supper was done, he held onto the Digivice as he fell asleep, ready to see Renamon again, as he missed her, even if she could still catch him off guard half the time.

* * *

After the tournament with Takato, Rika returned home, feeling only somewhat satisfied. Her skills in the card game were nearing their peak, and she needed a new challenge. Luckily, or unluckily, she got it in spades. Soon after supper, as she was getting ready for bed, three screens appeared before her, showing her Digimon of all varieties and levels, wanting her to become their partner. This startled Rika, but a figure appeared in the distance and she seemed familiar to Rika. Rika was suddenly given an onslaught of memories, as her future self had finally arrived in the past and now merged with her past self. Once Rika regained her bearings, she took one look at the Digimon before her.

"I don't need weaklings who rely on others for power alone. I can only accept one who can stand on their own in battle," she said, suddenly calmer than she had been a few seconds beforehand.

The Digimon tried to convince her that they fitted that description, but a voice caught their attention, and their fear.

"Don't even attempt to lie in front of the Digimon Queen. She can see through deception. Besides, only one here is worthy of her," said Renamon as she walked forward, the others parting as she approached, "So, your majesty, do you accept me as your 'partner'."

Rika listened to her choice of words and knew their meaning, as Renamon meant 'equal' in place of 'partner'.

"The Queen has spoken," smirked Rika, "Renamon is my partner. Now, be gone weaklings before I have her load your data."

After Renamon entered the Real World the screens vanished and Rika and Renamon were finally alone. Renamon and Rika's eyes suddenly softened a bit as they saw each other again.

"Renamon!" exclaimed Rika, hugging her best Digital Friend, "I'm so glad your alright!"

"I'm fine Rika," replied Renamon, "More to the point, so are you. It seems our last battle alongside Takato and Henry didn't go so well."

"More like 'not had an ending'," countered Rika, "I can't even remember who we faced."

"That's not important right now. We're back home safe and sound," said Renamon, "Even though we have some repeat events to participate in."

"We'll be fine. Jumping back in time must have made my memories clearer, because it won't be long before Gogglehead gets Dino Boy," said Rika, smiling at the prospect of seeing Takato again, "Well, we've got a couple weeks, so let's get started on making things happen."

Renamon disappeared as Rika finished getting ready for bed. She had a lot to do, and little time to do so. She knew this would change history, but she didn't care. She only wanted one thing right now, and that was someone with a pair of Goggles.

(AN7)

* * *

After a few weeks, Rika's mother finally returned after finishing her fifth Photo Shoot of the month, and was ready for a break, maybe even spending some time with her daughter. Her job didn't leave her much time to raise Rika, but her mother was able to help out and she was never more grateful for it. She couldn't get much farther than the front door when Rika walked up, wearing her usual outfit and her School Uniform in her hands.

"Mom, we need to talk," said Rika, "about school."

This got Rumiko's attention. If Rika actually approached about something, let alone this, then she was serious about it.

"Well," said Rumiko, "Let me change into some more comfortable clothes and we'll talk about school."

Rika smiled inwardly, it was a victory to be sure. Now the hard part, convincing her mom to transfer her to Public School, particularly Takato's, and with some hope and a bit of luck, she can convince her mom that she would have more friends this way.

* * *

It took some doing, but Rika manage to convince her mother to transfer her to a public school; and after promising that her grades won't slip, but also be able to make some friends, Rumiko relented. She was concerned for her daughter, but she knew that Rika wasn't making any friends at her current school, despite her hopes otherwise. She contacted the school the next day and arranged for Rika to be transferred to public school, Takato's current school to be precise.

* * *

Takato soon found himself in a familiar position, despite it only happening once. He looked down to see fog clearing just enough for him to see Rika in her overcoat over her usual outfit (with sunglasses) staring at a fiery lion known as Lynxmon. Takato almost felt sorry for the Armor Digimon. Rika took off her glasses and moved aside as Renamon came into view.

"Renamon, walk all over him," said Rika, her usual indifference showing.

"With pleasure," replied Renamon, barely managing to keep emotion out of the reply, since Renamon were known to not shown that much emotion outside their village.

Renamon started to walk forward, only to be talked by Lynxmon. Rika wasn't worried though, given her newfound knowledge and experience. Having knowledge of Takato's information that he was here, even if she couldn't see him, she decided to remind him why SHE was Digimon Queen.

"Renamon, enough games," said Rika, pulling out a card, "Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!"

Renamon's movements became a blur as she escaped Lynxmon's hold. She reappeared in the sky in front of Takato. Sensing him, she gave his position a quick glance, also noticing Guilmon's presence, before refocusing on the battle at hand. She closed her eyes and launched a flawless Diamond Storm, destroying Lynxmon and downloading the Armor Digimon's data.

"Not bad," said Rika, "Soon you will be unstoppable."

'I hope we can convince Rika not to attack us constantly,' thought Takato.

'Don't worry, Takato,' replied Guilmon, 'I'm sure we can "convince" them of our strength soon enough.'

Soon, the fog came back, obscuring Takato's sight.

(AN8)

* * *

Takato woke up the next morning feeling restless. Guilmon was going to hatch soon and he needed to find his entry point before anyone else does, especially Rika.

Getting ready and heading out to meet his friends, he stopped and looked at the towers in the distance, knowing Yamaki was there and still not liking Digimon at this point in time. Since it was Saturday with no school and Takato didn't need to help out in the bakery until the afternoon, he headed out to meet Kazu and Kenta; and 'meet' meaning trashing them in five games each. After they got a bit grumpy and left, Takato took out his Digivice and goggles from his backpack, before setting his box of cards in their place. It was time to welcome Guilmon into the Real World again, and he wanted to look the part. Heading out, he noticed the Data stream that erupted forth like a fountain and wondered why more people weren't noticing it.

'Guess that's city life for ya,' thought Takato, as he continued to make his way to Guilmon's location.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, the Wong siblings were spending time together, meaning Suzie was 'playing' with Terriermon while Henry worked on the computer, when Suzie noticed the light show out the window.

"Hey Henry," said Suzie, "what's that?"

"I don't know, but let's let the proper authorities handle it," replied Henry, while in his mind he was going nuts, 'Guilmon is here ALREADY! I just got acclimated to this point in time a few days ago. I am nowhere NEAR ready to face Takato, especially after what happened in that battle.'

'The Hazard has awoken folks,' thought Terriermon, since he couldn't speak in front of Suzie for now, 'But Momentai, a goggle-headed hero will save us. Huh? sounds lame. Needs a better title, doesn't it?'

(AN9)

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika was leaning against the wall under the overpass, listening to some of her favorite music when she felt it. She looked up to see Guilmon's portal opening, despite being the only one noticing it.

'Renamon, guess who's joined the party,' thought Rika.

'Indeed,' replied Renamon mentally, 'It'll be good to see the bread obsessed dino again.'

'Let's go,' finished Rika as Renamon vanished the two of them away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato had a time of it getting to Guilmon's emergence point. Why Guilmon decided this far out of the way would forever be beyond him. When he got there, smoke emerged just as Guilmon finally crossed into the Real World.

Guilmon took note of his surroundings: location the same; number of rats: two extra, better fix that; Human in the vicinity: Takato. Everything was in place. He charged up his first Pyro Sphere and destroyed the two rats that were in front of him, thus making things normal again.

"Guilmon…?" wondered Takato.

"TAKATOMON!" cheered Guilmon, running over and glomping Takato, knocking him down, "Can we invent Guilmon bread now instead of later?"

'Same ol' Guilmon,' chuckled Takato, "How many times will it take for you to stop calling me 'Takatomon'?"

'**Not anytime soon,**' came Megidramon's voice from inside Takato's head, '**since I reside in you, you are essentially part Digimon. Guilmon just represents your Digimon-half. That's why your so powerful as Gallantmon.**'

(AN10)

"Did you hear that, Guilmon?" asked Takato.

'Yep, because we are connected, Biomerging just made the connection stronger. Megidramon is apart of us, so there's nothing we can do. It's just something to get used to,' replied Guilmon, mentally.

'Just great,' deadpanned Takato, 'I got two voices in my head now and I'm also part Digimon. What else is new?'

'**Your attempts at getting Rika to be your mate early is very amusing,**' informed Megidramon, '**though, you might just want to be blunt next time and ask her out.**'

'I'll make sure you feel the hit as well,' smirked Takato, knowing that Rika wouldn't hold back just because their sort-of friends in this world. Rika always knew how to defend herself.

But, all in all, Takato was happy now. Guilmon was now with him physically, he'll meet up with Rika and Henry soon and then they can truly start their next adventure together.

(Chapter End)

Well that didn't take THAT long. I know this is short, but it's just something to start out with. Expect this to be taken less, yet more seriously than Davis's Time Travel fic. Why? Because Takato's not alone. Rika and Henry are here, and expect MANY situations to be FAR more frivolous, and other situations being taken with far less 'playing around' as the canon episodes would have. It suffers from DBZ syndrome a bit because of it. Oh well, HERE'S TO AN EXCELLENT START OF MY FIFIETH FANFIC!

Don't forget to review, fav, and follow; you know, the works with this fic. I will be updating this fic hopefully more often than my last.

A few more things to cover: Not unlike before, Takato, Rika, and Henry(not sure about Henry considering I haven't had confirmation of him being in the special) have come from a time after the big crossover battle special of Digimon Fusion (Xros Wars in Japan). So, expect some key differences here. First off, Rika being in Takato's school: Not entirely original, as this idea HAS been done before. In fact, most of the Ideas I'm using I don't solely own… I just agree with some of the ideas I'm using.

Now, onto Author Notes…

AN1: Going with their Wikia names. If this is wrong, let me know so I can correct this early!

AN2: This scene really is no different than a few other scenes from other fics I've written that basically explains the differences in events occurring at a different time than when it was supposed to. Seriously, if you still don't know what I'm talking about… Doctor Who. Just, Doctor Who!

AN3: Obedient voice: something every Male needs to survive mothers, possibly sisters, and girlfriends. Seriously, it's a survival mechanism.

AN4: I don't know the first thing about the card game. That being said… I'd like to think Megidramon is the type of Digimon that just likes destruction and mayhem. Yeah, that's bad and should be stopped, but can you blame him? Seriously, some of us just want to vent our frustrations out physically, without repercussions as a preference. That being said, Megidramon enjoys it when Takato has an overwhelming victory. It's not the same, but it's still fun, for him anyways.

AN5: SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT THE DIGIMON CARD GAME! If anyone wants to work out some gameplay of their own for this tournament, go ahead and write it out. Send it to me and if I like it, I might just add it as a deleted scene or something later down the line.

AN6: Again, another idea that's not originally mine. I just like the idea. That and the fact that Takato basically IS a Knight, even if it's of the Hazard, it's still pretty cool!

AN7: Yes, Rika is also back in time, as if you couldn't already guess before reading this ending part. Also, this IS a Rukato; not will be, IS! So, anyone NOT liking Rukato should not continue reading this fanfic. I appreciate you taking the time to check it out, but if your gonna be negative about a pairing, then don't read stories about them!

AN8: Takato doesn't yet know about Rika being back in time yet. But he will, then Rukato will start!

AN9: A fourth wall break already? TERRIERMON! YOU WON'T MOMENTAI YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS! (chases after Terriermon)

Dx: By the way, Henry is also back in time. This should be fun, and funny as well!

AN10: What? Are you saying it doesn't make sense? Seriously, having Megidramon, the FREAKIN' Digimon of Hazard apart of your very being and NOT being Half Digimon is like saying Naruto isn't part Demon for using Kyuubi's Chakra as a Four-Tailed or an Eight-Tailed. Seriously, it's no different than being a Jinchuuriki. Also, that IS what I'm comparing Takato to. I know he ISN'T Naruto, but come on, you can't NOT make the comparison, given certain circumstances and what you're comparing.

ANYWAYS, I think that's it for now.

Jenny: Stay tuned as my final chapters of my first story comes to a conclusion that will take you a while to read through both, let alone understand!

LR: And don't forget to read MY part in the upcoming duel…! (RDF1 slaps hand over LR to prevent him from completing his sentence)

RDF1: Stop spoiling, ALL of you! I know you wanted to add something DragonX.

Dx: Well, that leaves me to say: SEE YA NEXT TIME!

Later,

RDF1


	2. Can we get along? Not without fighting!

And welcome back to another installment into the Fiftieth Fanfic!

Seriously, this is taken far less serious yet more serious than my Davis Time Travel fic. You do realize your asking this just because, right?

That being said, let's get started.

Dx: You DO realize that this WILL fall short, don't you?

RDF1: What do you mean? It's Digimon, it's a time travel fic, and it's a Rukato. What more do you need?

Jenny: A plot?

RDF1: Good point. Well, that can wait until next episode, time for everyone to meet up!

By the way, we have reached over 600 reviews. In fact, Naito Writer was my 600th reviewer, and it counted for this fic! So, congratulations Naito Writer!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Digimon Tamers; see other chapters for more details.

_**One more thing… It seems that someone is copywriting my story on Fanfiction and badly at that. He took my first chapter, cut in in half, and placed a second copy of it within the first. Seriously... how sad is that? His name is 'BigBadWolfTardis 2' and he has already plagiarized the heck out of my first 'Davis's Time Travel Adventure' fanfic as his own work. This story was pointed out to me by the original BigBadWolfTardis and we all need to unify and tell him to take the story off and his account down! This is an affront to two legit writers and this needs to be rectified! UNITE MY FANS AND TAKE HIIM DOWN! THIS IS FANFICTION, WHERE NO PLAGIARISM IS TO BE TOLERATED IN THE LEAST! GO FORTH AND LET ALL OF FANFICTION KNOW ABOUT THIS PLAGIARISM so we can rectify this as once! I gave no permission and neither did BigBadWolfTardis, so show no quarter! (No quarter means no mercy for those who don't know the pirate language.**_

(Story Begin)

(Recap)

"_Did you hear that, Guilmon?" asked Takato._

'_Yep, because we are connected, Biomerging just made the connection stronger. Megidramon is apart of us, so there's nothing we can do. It's just something to get used to,' replied Guilmon, mentally._

'_Just great,' deadpanned Takato, 'I got two voices in my head now and I'm also part Digimon. What else is new?'_

'_**Your attempts at getting Rika to be your mate early is very amusing,**__' informed Megidramon, '__**though, you might just want to be blunt next time and ask her out.**__'_

'_I'll make sure you feel the hit as well,' smirked Takato, knowing that Rika wouldn't hold back just because their sort-of friends in this world. Rika always knew how to defend herself._

_But, all in all, Takato was happy now. Guilmon was now with him physically, he'll meet up with Rika and Henry soon and then they can truly start their next adventure together._

(Recap End)

After getting away from the city streets, they headed to the park where Guilmon went to his shed to make it 'Guilmon' size again. Takato returned home and cleaned up before helping out in the store for a few hours. After making sure his home was 'well suited', Guilmon stopped by the bakery to get some food before returning, while Takato had to make sure his parents didn't catch him.

* * *

Meanwhile, another Digimon had gotten through the barrier, and as usual, Rika and Renamon were the first on the scene. Upon scanning the Digimon, it turned out to be a Goblimon, a rookie.

"Oh, this is just getting too easy," said Rika, "Have some fun, Renamon."

"Of course," replied Renamon, her voice barely containing the humor.

Renamon then proceeded to battle Goblimon, well toyed with him was more like it. It wasn't until Goblimon Digivolved into Fugamon that Rika realized what was happening.

'Renamon, Calumon must be near by,' thought Rika.

'I know, and he's not doing anyone any favors. Should I Digivolve?' asked Renamon.

'No, we can handle this. Just let me even the playing field,' replied Rika, pulling out the right card, "DIGI-MODIFY: POWER ACTIVATE!"

With renewed strength, Renamon didn't hesitate to pound into Fugamon before finishing him off with a Diamond Storm. Rika smiled as Renamon downloaded Fugamon's data.

"That's more like it, Renamon," said Rika, "Now, if either of us see Calumon, we need to make him understand that he can't be helping anyone that's in trouble. It'll just be troublesome for the rest of us."

"Don't tell me you're going all 'Nara' on me, Rika?" teased Renamon as she landed.

"Don't even joke," smirked Rika, as they left the area.

(AN1)

* * *

The next day, Takato brought Guilmon some breakfast (as he wasn't dumb enough to bring him lunch as well since it would be a moot point) and headed off to school. During Gym Class, he managed to improve his long jump and made an A+ on one of his tests. As he left class, someone watched him leave, before they frowned.

'Oh come on, I've been here a week and he hasn't even noticed yet!' thought Rika as she left for the next class. 'Even Henry has taken notice of me, even if he hasn't exactly spoken to me yet.'

'Well, Takato WAS always a bit dense,' replied Renamon.

'Not a lie, but that's what I love about him,' smiled Rika, 'well, sometimes.'

After class let out, Takato got his stuff together and headed out to the park again, not knowing that Rika followed him. After seeing Rika go after Takato, Henry decided to follow both of them, as he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. He never really did like fighting last time, especially between friends. It was just how he grew up, well at least for so many years.

(AN2)

* * *

Takato met up with Guilmon, and they were chatting about what to do next when Guilmon's 'Viral senses' went off. Takato knew that look and jumped out of the way as Guilmon turned and grabbed the intruder's leg. The intruder turned out to be Renamon, causing Guilmon to smile inside. He missed the fox Digimon, she always had a way of explaining things in a way Takato never could sometimes; however, this was different, this was a challenge and he was going to match it. Guilmon turned around and threw Renamon into the fence, but Renamon quickly righted her self and used it to jump right back at him

"POWER PAW!" shouted Renamon, forcing Guilmon to dodge.

"What's going on here!?" demanded Takato, even though he knew all to well. He turned to see Rika and his eyes widened. This Rika was glaring him down, demanded to battle him, "Rika!? Wait, you and Renamon are partners?"

"Never one to miss something big, Matsuki," commented Rika, "Or are you!? Renamon, take him down!"

"Not a problem!" replied Renamon, slightly grinning at the chance to spar with Guilmon again. While the last time they sparred was in the Digital World, their first real fight was all too embarrassing and they never mentioned it again to public company, often times reminding Terriermon to do the same, "Let's go, Dino Boy!"

"Only if you can keep up!" countered Guilmon, before moving fast, "ROCK BREAKER!"

Renamon was able to dodge and it became almost like a dance, one trying to hit the other while the other would dodge, if ever so gracefully. Both of them jumped up into the air as a new pair entered the scene.

"HEY! STOP IT!" shouted Henry, "This isn't the way to greet each other!"

"Says you, Wong," said Rika, being very careful not to slip up and call him Einstein just yet. They didn't know that she was from the future, "Gogglehead and I have unfinished business to attend to."

"Wait, are you talking about the tournament!?" realized Takato, "Cause if you wanted a real fight, then prepare to have your Digimon walked all over!"

'Oh, he did NOT just use my catchphrase against me!' boiled Rika, "RENAMON! NO MORE HOLDING BACK! DIGI-MODIFY: TAOMON'S THOUSAND SPELLS ACTIVATE!"

Renamon's sleeves glowed before expanding, and she sent out hundreds upon hundreds spell tags, all heading towards Guilmon.

"Well, two can play at that game," replied Takato, "DIGI-MODIFY: VENOMMYOTISMON'S CHAOS FLAME ACTIVATE!"

Guilmon opened his mouth and shot out a MEGA-sized fire spout that burned away all the spell tags.

"And, now to go to the offensive!" continued Takato, "DOUBLE DIGI-MODIFY: HYPER SPEED AND VENUSMON'S HEALING THERAPY ACTIVATE!"

'Say what!?' replied Rika and Renamon eloquently, allowing Guilmon enough time to pull off the attack and forcibly causing Renamon to stop fighting Guilmon, and start fighting the effects of the attack.

"RENAMON! GET BACK IN THERE!" shouted Rika, starting to worry about.

'It's not that simple, Rika', replied Renamon, 'That was a Mega-Level attack that stops all fighting intentions. I won't be able to make any move regarding fighting for the rest of the day.'

"GOGGLEHEAD! THAT'S A LOW BLOW! YOU KNOW RENAMON'S FIGHTING SPIRIT IS WHAT KEEPS HER ALIVE IN BATTLE!" yelled Rika, in such a way that it got both Takato and Henry's attention, as well as their Digimon.

(AN3)

"Wait, Rika!?" said Takato in startling realization, mentally signaling Guilmon to stop, "Is that you!?"

"Wait what!?" said Henry, getting their attention, "Takato? What's going on here?"

"Einstein? You're here too?" said a surprised Rika, her anger being replaced.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!?" spoke up Terriermon, jumping down from Henry and walking up to the other Digimon, "All SIX of us are here? And here I was thinking I could take the leadership role among the Digimon this time around."

"Guilmon, do you mind?" asked Renamon, having kept her shock internally while trying to throttle the dog-bunny.

"Terriermon," said Guilmon, "two things: one, you better stop talking now before I hit you; two, Renamon will definitely hit you for that comment tomorrow. That being said, back off!"

"No wonder Guilmon was so into it this time," said Rika, trying to calm down, "That's our super-experienced Dino-boy, not the freshly born one from last time."

"Then, that means…?" asked Takato, looking at Rika with hopeful eyes.

"Get over here, Gogglehead," smiled Rika, allowing them both to embrace in a hug full of love, before Rika bopped him on the head slightly, "That was for not noticing I've been to your school for a week."

"A week!?" exclaimed Takato, "Well, I WAS kinda busy preparing for Guilmon's arrival and how to confront you again with Renamon. But you were already here? You never do things halfway, Rika."

Takato and Rika smiled at that last statement, for it was VERY true. They closed in on one another and kissed, their first since that last battle.

"Okay, EW!" said Terriermon, getting a whack on the head by Guilmon, "What!?"

"Will he ever learn to keep his mouth shut?" asked Takato as he and Rika parted.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Henry, approaching the newly 're'-formed couple, "By the way, how are you going to explain this to your families?"

"What's to explain?" asked Takato, "I mean, I've been back for about a year and they seem okay. No, I didn't tell them. Seriously, Time Travel explanations is ONLY for those that have experienced or witnessed it in action."

"What I mean is, you two being together," replied Henry, in an annoyed voice.

"Momentai," said Rika, getting looks from all five of the others, before everyone started chuckling, "What I mean is, they don't have to know, at least not just yet. I've been back for a few weeks now and boy did it take some convincing to get my mom to transfer me. The fact that I'm 'going' to make friends will be a non-issue now. Though I can't say the same about the twin bozos."

(AN4)

The others chuckled again, before Takato added, "Well, one thing that came out of my new deck was that they actually put a bit more effort into their decks, upgrading them to be a bit more balanced. It won't win them any contests, but… well you get the picture."

"Well, when you put it that way…" said Rika, "Maybe one match each, just to sweep them into never challenging anyone other than each other ever again. Sometimes, I still can't believe Kazu is worthy of being a Tamer. Kenta's partner in MarineAngemon makes sense, but, ya'know."

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" asked Henry.

"Well, I gotta head back home," said Takato, "I'm needed with bakery."

"I need to finish up my homework," said Rika, "Can't have mom thinking I'm not cut out for Public School AND Friends."

"That's fine, we can meet up in the garage tomorrow after school. Maybe Terriermon can get in on a spar," suggested Henry.

"Sounds good to me," smirked Rika, before giving Takato one more kiss on the cheek and headed home.

"See ya later," replied Takato, blushing a bit with a goofy grin, before heading out himself.

Guilmon returned to his shed while Renamon disappeared again, leaving the last Tamer pair alone in the park.

"Well, that turned out better than expected," said Henry.

"It would almost HAVE to," commented Terriermon, earning him one more BONK on the head, this time from Henry.

* * *

The next day, Takato arrived at the park, only to see the Hypnos Vans parked. He smirked as he continued walking around the vans, and their 'Englanese' yellow tape, and made his way to another entrance.

(AN5)

Finding Guilmon wasn't that hard, especially with the tracker function on the D-Power. The sad thing about the trek to the garage was that the same trick worked twice. It did help that a few of the parents were still looking after their kids while shopping, so it went all too smoothly as they headed to the meeting place. When they got there, two familiar faces were waiting for them.

"So… ready to pick up where we left off, Goggles?" asked Rika, with a smile on her face.

"Not so fast," said a new voice, the four of them turning to see Henry and Terriermon enter.

"Oh, puh-lease," sighed Rika, "I know you're 'supposed' to be here, but seriously, we're not gonna hurt each other. Guilmon's more than resistant enough and Renamon's more then nimble enough. Can't you just move along already?"

"Heh," countered Henry, "I'm feeling a little competitive today, and since we know what's 'supposed' to happen, why try to stop it?"

Terriermon glowed and Digivolved into Gargomon, the only difference from last go around was that he was in complete control. Guilmon and Renamon looked at each other for a second before nodding. Guilmon then charged while Renamon disappeared into the shadows.

"ROCK BREAKER!" shouted Guilmon.

"Power Pummel!" countered Gargomon, bringing up his fist to counter Guilmon's attack.

"My turn! POWER PAW!" shouted Renamon, getting in a blow to the side, knocking Gargomon to the side.

"GARGO LASERS!" called back Gargomon, forcing the two Rookies to dodge, unfortunately hitting cars instead.

"Collateral damage everyone, the side effect of Digimon with Human partners while fighting," announced Takato in a dull monotone deadpanned voice, getting chuckles out of his friends.

"Let's take this up a notch," said Rika, pulling out a card, "DIGIMODIFY: DOKUGUMON'S POISON THREAD ACTIVATE!"

"Poison Thread!" called out Renamon, sending out ropes to bind Gargomon, while Guilmon slid tackled him from behind, knocking Gargomon down on his back. Gargomon broke free and started hopping around at high speeds.

"Here's a twist on something old, yet new at the same time," said Gargomon, catching Renamon off guard, "BULLET WRAP!"

Gargomon took off the strap of bullets from around his torso and managed to wrap up Renamon in it, leaving her to fall to the ground.

"And don't think I forgot about you, Guilmon!" continued Gargomon as he turned around and slapped away another Rock Breaker before launching a point blank Power Pummel.

"Not bad, but you forgot one thing!" said Guilmon.

"DIGIMODIFY: Kangarumon's Jumping Jab activate!" shouted Takato.

Guilmon jumped up above the fist and came back down with more power, matching it, sending both of them back.

"Let's end this! DIAMOND STORM!" shouted Renamon, having escaped from the Bullet Wrap with ease.

Gargomon couldn't block and was knocked back to rookie with a slightly dazed look on its face.

"DON'T LET THAT TRUCK GET AWAY!" said Terriermon with swirls in his eyes, "I need his information if I'm gonna sue him properly!'

Terriermon barely finished saying that before losing consciousness.

(AN6)

"Well, I think we got that out of our system," said Takato, as Rika came up by his side.

"True, we won't be needing to fight again any time soon," added Rika, before she and Takato joined in a side hug, "I just wish we could be like this out there too."

"Don't worry, Rika," replied Takato, kissing her cheek, "We won't need to hide it for too long."

"Well, we gotta get going," said Henry, as Gargomon managed to DeDigivolve back into Terriermon, "My family's expecting me. See ya!"

The couple watched him walk away as Renamon took Guilmon with her to give them some alone time.

"Rika, I'm glad you're here," said Takato.

"Same here, Takato," replied Rika, as they joined in one last kiss, before parting ways again.

"See you tomorrow, my Queen," finished Takato.

"Until tomorrow, my Knight," added Rika.

They both headed their separate ways home, looking forward to a bright future together.

* * *

The next day, it was apparent to the teacher that a few of her kids were different upon arriving to her classroom that morning. Miss Asaji couldn't place her finger on it, but the fact that all her tardy students were on time (Kazu and Kenta especially), Takato being there earlier than usual, and him, Rika, and Henry speaking in quiet conversation until she called for the class to begin. As the day continued, however, she noticed Rika and Takato exchanging glances every so often with a small smile sent every so often. Let it be said that a Teacher doesn't notice what's going on in her classroom, at least to some extent. She was also quite aware of a few other students participating in a study group, while a few girls (Jeri included) were heading to mall after class let out for the day. Things went very smooth that day, strangely enough, and everyone wasn't exactly rushing out once the bell rang. In fact, Takato, Henry, and Rika left last, which was strange since Takato most of the time was among the first to leave. She dismissed it, mainly because she was happy that he had someone else to hang out with other than Kazu and Kenta, since they were (in a sense) bad influences when it came to school.

Meanwhile, Takato, Rika, and Henry headed out the door, relishing their freedom from class for several hours.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Henry.

"Well, I kinda want to check to see if Kazu got that 'Training Grips' card to 'give to me'," replied Takato, smirking a bit.

"Pass," said Rika, "Both of our decks are strong enough as is, and all three of our combat decks don't need to be changed."

"Kinda have to agree with Rika," said Henry, "Even IF we have to face Gorillamon, I'm more than confident about Gargomon this time around."

"Okay," shrugged Takato, "If you don't need MY help…"

"How about this: We go on a date, while Brainiac deals with the ape?" suggested Rika.

"No arguments here," replied Takato, before both of them walked off.

"Not the direction I was going for, but…" started Henry.

"That's why you should never put your foot in your mouth. Something you keep telling me," quipped Terriermon.

'Walked right into that one,' deadpanned Henry in thought.

Henry and Terriermon then headed off into the shopping district to defeat Gorillamon.

(AN7)

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato and Rika enjoyed an excellent movie, followed by a nice dinner. To anyone that saw them, they thought they were friends hanging out outside of school. Anyone that knew them, wondered how they ended up being friends. Anyone that remembered them from the tournament, didn't ask.

"So, what's next?" asked Rika, as they headed to Rika's house.

"I think Calumon at the school?" replied Takato, "But, you'd have better memories than I do at this point."

"True, but I didn't show up until Guilmon got involved," said Rika, "Well, we'll talk at school tomorrow. Night."

With that, Rika and Takato shared a kiss, before Rika headed inside. Takato headed home after that. When he got there, there was an email from Henry.

Message: (sarcastically) Thanks for nothing, you worthless friends… P.S. Next time we do something like this, I'm letting the two of you fight.

Takato couldn't help but chuckle. Well, Henry DID ask for it, though he wasn't wrong, Terriermon wasn't due to fight for a little while longer. He went to bed with a smile on his face: His best friend and girlfriend were here, and there's not much that would bring it down for a while, at least he hoped.

(Chapter End)

And thus the story picks up, if only ever so slightly. Trust me, the BIG plot doesn't even begin until like thirteen episodes in. I'm not sure if I want to combine them all into one or two chapters, or make shorter chapters and update slightly more often given how fast I update my other fic(s). Heck, I'm still debating on starting on my Treasure Planet fic or updating this fic one more time. (Don't worry; I'll make a decision after I finish W.I.T.C.H. Gx)

So, until then…

LR: Tune into the finale of W.I.T.C.H. Gx!

RDF1: Of course, you're still here.

Dx: You're not getting rid of us, not with a fic this big in the works.

Jenny: Besides, we're not gonna be leaving any time soon, especially as seeing we're literally part of your personality.

RDF1: Yeah, but I still need to end the fic, and I've still got Author Notes to get to…

Dragomon: Don't worry about a thing; we'll keep them busy.

Warriormon: Leave it to us! Consider your time gotten back.

RDF1: Thanks.

Well, that was random…

Author Notes…

AN1: Naruto reference. Most likely the first of many!

AN2: But no more. After all the fighting in the original, he's not gonna hold back just because needs to. Knowing what's needed now more than ever, he's gonna fight, if only to protect others.

AN3: Well, from all that we know of Renamon, they DO fight most of their lives… right? Also, anger makes one forget their trying to hide the fact that they know others on a level that can only be obtained through numerous battles and time spent together. It happens. Seriously, it does!

AN4: Kazu and Kenta, to be sure, will be a challenge for Rika NOT to throttle, and that's after having to restrain herself many times already!

AN5: Abridged joke for laughs. Don't know why I can't find the source anymore. Guys, let me know if you can find the 'Englanese' joke in a Digimon Tamers Abridged series.

AN6: Gotta get in a decent 'I'm about to fall over' line before he actually falls over. You wouldn't believe how long this has been a thing.

AN7: Yeah, that's gonna be covered next chapter, why…? Because I just happen to feel like it. I'm gonna to try to extend this as long as I can.

Well, that's it.

Later,

RDF1


	3. The First Digivolution!

Alright guys, here goes the next chapter of Digimon Tamers: Hazardous Time Travel!

Again, the early bits will be slow, yet fast because I'm still covering multiple episodes at once. Once we get to the Deva Saga, things will really pick up, since everything else is just practice. LOLZ!

Jenny: All too true! And since I don't have to worry about a fanfic for a while, I can just sit back and enjoy commentating!

Dx: Welcome to the club! No seriously, we've got a club!

Warriormon: You're looking at its founding members!

Dragomon: The President and Co-Vice-Presidents at your service!

Jenny: Not bad. How long would it take for me to take over…?

RDF1: Oh great, now what I have done?

LR: It's fine. I'm joining as well, so I can keep her company, and maybe prevent her from going off the deep end.

RDF1: She's been hanging around with DragonX too much. He's starting to rub off on her.

And let's let that be the cliffhanger!

But seriously, guys, the fics gonna be a bit here and there for a bit longer, at least until you-know-who arrives, extreme 'tiger' rage and all! LOLZ!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Digimon! Read previous chapters for more information!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Meanwhile, Takato and Rika enjoyed an excellent movie, followed by a nice dinner. To anyone that saw them, they thought they were friends hanging out outside of school. Anyone that knew them wondered how they ended up being friends. Anyone that remembered them from the tournament didn't ask._

"_So, what's next?" asked Rika, as they headed to Rika's house._

"_I think Calumon at the school?" replied Takato, "But, you'd have better memories than I do at this point."_

"_True, but I didn't show up until Guilmon got involved," said Rika, "Well, we'll talk at school tomorrow. Night."_

_With that, Rika and Takato shared a kiss, before Rika headed inside. Takato headed home after that. When he got there, there was an email from Henry._

_Message: (sarcastically) Thanks for nothing, you worthless friends… P.S. Next time we do something like this, I'm letting the two of you fight._

_Takato couldn't help but chuckle. Well, Henry DID ask for it, though he wasn't wrong, Terriermon wasn't due to fight for a little while longer. He went to bed with a smile on his face: His best friend and girlfriend were here, and there's not much that would bring it down for a while, at least he hoped._

(Recap End)

Yamaki was angry. No, angry wasn't strong enough of a word, but to be frank, he wasn't gonna let it show in front of his employees. He was the boss for a reason, and heading to the site of a Digimon Battle wasn't supposed to be on the agenda, yet this one intrigued him. The damage to the area seemed all but deliberate, as if they wanted to make a show of their power, rather than actually fighting one another. He looked around for clues when he saw it, a Digimon Trading Card. With the level of technology he knew of, and had access to, it wasn't hard to deduce that the Trading Card was somehow involved, even if it seemed ludicrous to others. Turning the card over, he found something unexpected… it was a note, addressed to him of all people.

Dear Yamaki,

Don't let this letter surprise you. I've known about Hypnos for a while now and don't have any intention of stopping you, even IF I had the means. Let this be a warning: Some Digimon you won't be able to stop, so you'll need let them be. There's a team already equipped to handle them. That being said, don't take it too hard if and when you learn about us. Until we meet…

The Hazardous One

Yep, anger was nowhere near what he felt at this outrageous letter. He would need to have this letter analyzed, even though he had a feeling he wouldn't find anything, it was typed after all, with no unintentional wrinkles. This was a setup for him and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Pocketing the note, and the Digimon Card, which happened to be a Clockmon Card. He stormed out of there and returned to work. He needed some time to think.

(AN1)

* * *

While Takato and Rika went on their 'date', Henry was left wandering the streets until Gorillamon showed up. It was boring for a while, but luckily he didn't have to wait too long for the Digital Field to show up. He then raced to an abandoned construction site to minimize casualties in this battle. He was ready this time, ready to deal with Gorillamon the right way.

Once Gorillamon fully appeared, the entire site covered in fog, Henry brought out his D-Power and a few cards. This was gonna be fun.

"To quote a friend, Terriermon," said Henry, selecting his first card, "'Walk all over him!'"

"With pleasure!" replied Terriermon, charging into battle.

"DIGI-MODIFY: SPEED ACTIVATE!" called out Henry.

"Going old-school, huh?" asked Terriermon, as he started moving faster, to avoid a few Energy Cannons from Gorillamon.

"Next up!" continued Henry, "DIGI-MODIFY: MAMMOTHMON'S FREEZING BREATH ACTIVATE!"

Gorillamon was forced to move up to the rafters to avoid getting frozen. Terriermon used his light weight and large ears to gain some altitude to go after him.

DIGI-MODIFY: GOTSUMON'S ROCK FIST ACTIVATE!

Terriermon got directly in front of Gorillamon, who had begun charging another energy cannon, only for Terriermon to shoot a rock right into the cannon, causing the energy to backfire, destroying him.

"Go ahead and load his data," said Henry, "We might be able to use it later."

"Sweet," said Terriermon, loading the data, before doing a little jig to celebrate.

"That was frustrating…ly easy. Sometimes I can't believe how much of a pacifist I became last time," said Henry, "Well, at least I know better this time."

With that, the two of them left the area for home, glad that things will eventually go better overall.

The only thing he did on the way home was send two unhappy emails to Takato and Rika, mainly because of their sudden decision.

(AN2)

* * *

At school the next day, Takato, Rika, and Henry all noticed the 'scribble' that Calumon did.

"Funny enough," said Rika, looking at it, "This is actually the most accurate Calumon ever got. I think…"

"From Guilmon's descriptions, it would have to be," said Takato.

"Well, at least we can confront him this way," said Henry.

"Confront who?" asked Kazu, as he and Kenta joined them as they made their way to class.

"None of your business, visor boy," said Rika. As much as she hated to admit it, she still had a soft spot for nicknames, even if they were insulting sometimes, "You and glasses move along now."

"HEY! I don't care if you're the Digimon Queen, you've got no right to tell me what to do…" started Kazu, before Rika give him a death glare, "On second thought, let's go Kenta!"

"See ya in class, Takato," said Kenta, as he was being dragged away by Kazu.

The three of them couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was definitely amusing, even if it was out of line. They made their way to class, hopefully ready to see an old friend later that night.

As the day wore on, things went on like usual, until Takato and Jeri cleaned the classroom after school. There, Jeri divulged she saw a shadowy figure that turned out to be Calumon, further cementing the Tamers' knowledge. After school, the three of them agreed to meet up that night just after sundown and catch Calumon before he played with the powdered chalk again.

* * *

That night, everyone made it to the school, and snuck in as to avoid detection (and be accused in Calumon's place). Once there, they didn't have to wait long before he showed up.

"Hey! Stop right there!" shouted Takato, spooking Calumon.

"AGH!" cried out a startled Calumon, and tried to get away, only to be cornered by Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terriermon.

"Momentai," said Terriermon, trying to get Calumon to calm down, "We just want to talk."

"Please don't hurt me!" said Calumon, drawing his ears in and trying to make himself as small as possible.

"It's fine. You're okay. We're not gonna hurt you. We promise," said Takato, slowly approaching him and using a gentle touch on Calumon, "As the Tamer of Hazard, I swear no harm will come to you from the six of us."

"Tamer of Hazard?" asked Calumon, "Wow, I just thought you were a Legend!"

"Say Wha?" said Takato intelligently.

"Goggles, seriously, you forgot what Zhuqiaomon told us three years ago?" asked Rika.

"Truth be told," replied Takato, "He still hated the fact that we were able to defeat the 'true enemy' as the Digimon put it, and me especially for being the first to 'merge' with Guilmon, thus harnessing the Power of the Hazard at max strength, which could have destabilized the Digital World. As if Megidramon's return didn't already start that process. So, it's kinda easy to ignore someone like that, even when they are informing you of something important."

(AN3)

"Actually, the more pressing question is the fact that Calumon knows the legend," commented Henry.

"Well, every Digimon knows the legend. It's just something we Digimon know about. I honestly don't know where I learned it from, just that I know it," replied Calumon, starting to feel slightly more comfortable around these guys.

"Well, what now?" asked Rika.

"I think Vilemon's due to appear tomorrow," said Takato, "I guess since we got some free time now, we can train a bit or review our combat decks or something."

"Sounds good, but let's get out of here so this is just a one-type deal. We don't need the publicity that someone's going around with… 'unique' soccer field designs," suggested Henry, trying to be delicate when mentioning Calumon's drawing skills, he didn't want to offend the little guy after all.

"One more thing…" said Rika, "Calumon, try not to help out other Digimon so much. Technically, they're not supposed to be here."

"Who says?" countered Calumon.

"Huh?" wondered Rika; now that she thought about it, it _was_ a valid question.

"He's got a point," spoke up Henry, "Who DID give us the authority to choose who stays and who goes around here?"

"And you accused me of not paying attention," chuckled Takato, before receiving a glare from Rika and an annoyed look from Henry before continuing, "Technically, we're self-imposed, but more or less it was the Sovereigns, even if Zhuqiaomon won't admit it. We wouldn't have received these D-Powers otherwise."

"And… where do I fall in those categories?" asked Calumon, with genuine curiosity.

The cuteness that came from that look alone would have sent nearly any girl other than Rika into a cutie phase. Good news, Rika's a Tomboy. Bad news, no tomboy alive could resist this much cuteness in such a small package.

"I'm pretty sure we're already in agreement that you're not gonna get sent back or deleted," said Rika, petting Calumon a bit, "We just ask that you stay away from the other Digimon that come through. It makes it harder for us to stop them because most are out to destroy at least part of the city. Okay?"

"…I'll keep it in mind," said Calumon after a minute, then expanded his ears and left the group, and the school.

"That went well," said Henry.

"Better than anything else that could have happen tonight," replied Rika, "Night. We gotta stay ahead on homework, remember?"

"Remember Vilemon tomorrow night, okay," called back Takato.

"Sure thing Goggles!" replied Rika without even looking back.

* * *

The next day went without a problem. The 'misadventure' last night was written off as a one-time thing, and the school got back to normal fairly quickly. The trio decided to keep the battles as they were, to some extent. Rika would take the next few battles since Renamon was due to 'Digivolve for the first time' soon. After that, they would most likely play 'Janken' to see who got the battle experience this time around. Rika informed her grandmother that she was heading to a friend's house to study for a test with some friends to cover for her not heading home right away. That night, Vilemon showed up.

"Okay, let's get this over with as humiliatingly as possible," said Rika, "Walk all over him."

"With pleasure," replied Renamon, moving fast, "Power Paw!"

Vilemon jumped up to the sky to avoid it, only for Renamon to teleport behind him and strike him down to the ground.

"I CALL CHEAT!" shouted Vilemon, in anger.

"I call 'having an arsenal'," replied Rika, "Renamon, have fun."

"Sure thing," said Renamon, teleporting again.

Renamon started pounding into Vilemon, who couldn't get away from the sheer speed of the Digital Fox he was facing off against. Even if he tried to attack, Renamon would just dodge it, leaving anything he did useless as he continued to take a beating.

"Okay, now end it," said Rika after about five minutes, "I'm getting bored and I'm due home."

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon, thoroughly bored by the fact that she wouldn't be able to have as much fun with another Digimon until Dokugumon showed up.

With that, the two headed back home, ready for another day.

* * *

Glad she didn't have to sit through the disappointment of Parent day at her old school allowed things to work more smoothly this time around. Rika managed to convince her mother that until she got to High School she wasn't going to commit to any one career path just yet, and since that was still at least a year away, it left plenty of time for Digimon battles. After school, she couldn't be happier that Takato and Henry's school didn't have a uniform dress code, leaving her extra time to get to the Digital Field. When she got there, she found Allomon roaming around.

'Weird, I remember our battle with him last time left no damage to the surrounding areas,' thought Rika, as Renamon prepared for battle.

'Lucky coincidences have been known to happen,' replied Renamon, preparing to move quickly, since this Armor-Level Digimon was stronger than a Champion.

"Let's end this quickly. I think we have company on the way," Rika, looking up towards the telephone poles.

'Oh crap!' thought a small figure, trying to hide from sight, 'did she find me already?'

"Sure thing. Lead the charge, partner," replied Renamon, seeing Allomon charging his flame.

DOUBLE DIGI-MODIFY: SORCERMON'S CRYSTAL BARRAGE AND HYPER-CHIP ACTIVATE!

Renamon held out both hands as Allomon unleashed his flame, ready to counterstrike.

"CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" shouted Renamon, using the multiple projectiles to deflect the flames, before upping the power and deleting Allomon in one move.

As Renamon loaded the data, Rika watched the telephone poles for any movement, before they both decided to leave. They could deal with the 'pest' later on. Hopefully prevent him from being consumed by Dark Power altogether.

(AN4)

* * *

That night, Rika and Renamon were sitting by the pond, enjoying an evening together, as they so rarely could since traveling back in time.

"I know you can Digivolve and all, but we've been through over two-dozen battles together. Why exactly are we waiting again?" asked Rika.

"Because Patience is a virtue, and a philosophy my clan follows, among others. I will Digivolve again, I'm just waiting for the right moment, and the right opponent," replied Renamon, "No Ultimate-Level Digimon have gotten through yet, so there's little cause for concern there, but as time goes on, the Digimon will get stronger and Digivolving will be the only way to counter the increase in power. Some things happen at specific times, you know this."

"I know, but I miss Kyuubimon. It was fun, riding into battle for a change," smirked Rika, "So hurry up already."

"You never change, do you… Rika," said Renamon, when a voice pierced the silence

"Rika!" shouted Rumiko, "I've just had a marvelous day!"

'Oh boy,' thought Rika, as Renamon darted out of sight, 'Here we go again. At least this time I don't have a problem with her not being in school, since she wasn't obligated to come and disappoint me.'

She headed inside with a smile, glad that she and her mother were already on slightly better terms than before, at least for the most part.

* * *

Time passed, and Renamon found herself back near where they fought Allomon, still pondering how they had been so fortunate NOT to cause any lasting Damage. This time around was because they were already stronger and had no need to mess around that much when it was an actual serious fight, but with someone like Vilemon or Goblimon, it was a different story.

"The next fight will let me Digivolve," said Renamon, "And I know how much that frightens you, Impmon."

"AGH! How d'you know I was here!" demanded the small rookie.

"I've known for quite awhile of the small, rookie level, virus-type that's been pranking around for at least a year. You're not exactly hard to track, given your nature as a virus type," explained Renamon.

"What I want to know is why you think some human girl's gonna get you to Digivolve?" asked Impmon, decidedly ignoring the 'frighten' comment from before.

"Well, you should know all about it…" started Renamon, before 'feigning' a sound of realization, "Oh wait… I forgot, you're a free Digimon, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so what if I don't got no human partner!" said Impmon rudely, "At least I's got freedom! I can go wherever I want, whenever I want, and as long as you, or your human, don't decide to destroy me and load my data, I'm pretty much in the clear. Seriously, why do you get to decide who stays and who goes around here?"

This was definitely not the Impmon that Renamon remembered from before. This Impmon was more or less fully aware of what she, and possibly all six of them, has been doing for the past week or so. Still, she had no fear of Impmon. Without his two tamers, he was all show and no substance. Renamon couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and what he had to go through to realize something she and Rika had realized about this time last go around.

"Well, considering we have human partners, not to mention our human partners have the D-Powers, it's pretty much up to the higher-ups in the Digital World, and I know you know who I mean. As for your earlier question: It's something you gave up," finished Renamon, before jumping down and walking away from the little annoyance.

"How dare you! NO ONE TURNS THEIR BACK ON ME! NO ONE! BADA BOOM!" shouted Impmon, throwing a fireball at Renamon, deflected it with a shish of her tail without even stopping, 'okay… maybe I miscalculated with this one…'

"Goodbye Impmon. We WILL meet again," replied Renamon, before teleporting out just as another Digital Field appeared.

* * *

Yamaki still couldn't get that note out of his head when Dokugumon was attempting to Bio-emerge.

(AN5)

Funny thing, Yamaki and his two assistants had various preventative measures in place to prevent Digimon from entering the real world, and it usually worked. Many Rookies and Champions were sent back without even making a Digital Field, but that hadn't worked on all of them and it wasn't working on this one either. With the data they had been able to gather over the past year, they were able to have a barrier strong enough and wired well enough to prevent stronger Digimon from breaking through, but they found out with each destroyed Digimon, the data infects the barrier, weakening it for the next one to pass by. He was getting sick of it. He needed a new weapon that can actively destroy the Digimon BEFORE they cross the barrier, thereby preventing it from losing any strength. They would have to step it up and gather more wandering Digimon and study more data. They were quite low on Vaccine-Type Data, so they had to find the right type of Digimon, otherwise it wouldn't work as well. Things were getting trickier.

(AN6)

* * *

Around the same time, Rika had snuck out of the house to deal with Dokugumon, starting to understand what Brainiac meant with that message. Not having backup can suck sometimes, but she's used to it. Hopefully with Dokugumon, Kyuubimon can finally make her debut.

"Rika, stay back!" warned Renamon, moving to avoid another web.

"Kinda the point, Renamon, but don't tell me you're having problems," replied Rika, not helping herself with that quip.

"Problems, yes. In trouble yet…? No!" replied Renamon, using a Power Paw cut through a string before moving to a different tree.

"Let's even the playing field!" said Rika, moving to another tree to have SOME cover from Dokugumon.

DIGI-MODIFY: HYPER-CHIP ACTIVATE!

"CALL YOUR INNER STRENGTH!" shouted Rika, her D-Power glowing, "Lynxmon will help you!"

"Not a bad decision," replied Renamon, remembering who did it before, "WILD NAIL CLAWS!"

Renamon's hands became cloaked in fire, the Hyper-Chip boosting it, allowing her to slice through the webs with ease.

"NOT SO FAST! VENOM BLAST!" shouted Dokugumon, only for the attack to become enflamed as well, forcing to move to a different tree to escape harm, "POISON THREAD!"

Renamon nimbly dodged, but left herself open to the next one.

"VENOM BLAST!" called out Dokugumon, finally striking down Renamon, leaving her wounded, and poisoned.

"NO! YOU CANNOT LOSE HERE! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" cried out Rika, "GET BACK UP RENAMON! WE ARE A TEAM, AND WE CAN'T LOSE TO THIS ARACHID!"

Calumon, who happened to be wondering by, remembered what they talked about two nights ago, but they didn't say anything about not helping them out, and Renamon wasn't in the best shape, not that he knew anything about Rika's combat deck and it's lack of healing cards. He subconsciously activated his power and it combined with Rika's D-Power, unleashing the Power of Digivolution without the need of a card.

Voice: DIGIVOLUTION!

Renamon: RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

Kyuubimon: KYUUBIMON!

"Now let's clarify one thing before you go," said Kyuubimon, "This is FOX territory, not Spider, so BUG OFF! FOX TAIL INFERNO!"

All the webbing was set aflame with this one attack, leaving Dokugumon defenseless for the next one.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" called out Kyuubimon, decimating the overgrown bug and loaded it's data.

The burning webbing cleared with the Digital Field, strangely leaving the trees with nary a scratch on them. This was extremely puzzling, but they left it for another day. Right now, they were happy that they were partners, true equals on this night.

(Chapter End)

I know, you want more, but like I said before: It's going fast AND slow. Seriously, I'll be adding more content. The last part of this chapter in the original flashes back to the earlier part of the previous chapter, so there's your catch up to present time. Would you believe I did that Rika and Renamon meeting scene from Memory? No? I don't blame you…

Jenny: Liking the fact that you trolled Vilemon eighty ways till Sunday, and this is uploading on a Thursday!

Dx: All too true. I will never stop snickering at scenes like those.

RDF1: I don't blame you. It's totally wrong for the receiving end, but that's why I like on the giving end, particularly when I can control like in video games (particularly turn-based ones).

Okay guys, I know you want this chapter up and I will get the next chapter of Treasure Planet done soon as well, which would bring us right back to Digimon again. Until the next chapter…

Author Notes:

AN1: Could've added this to the previous chapter, but it helps to fill out this one a bit more. Also, the Clockmon… I'll let you figure out why I chose that…

AN2: Reflects to the end of the last chapter. The recap has it as well.

AN3: Not a lie. It's happened before. Not unlike a 'boy cries wolf' scenario. Zhuqiaomon doesn't really get OVER his hatred of humans, just is able to rationalize an alliance with one (Not a partnership, that's different!).

AN4: If you don't know whom I'm referencing even AFTER finishing the chapter, there is no hope for you on guessing games like this.

AN5: What, it's not like they know which Digimon it is… Well, maybe after the tracer is locked. Other than that… (Shrugs shoulders) I dunno!

AN6: Totally made that up on the spot. Considering it's basically head canon theory… it works, right?

Well, thanks again for reading and looking forward to the next chapter…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
